


The legend of the New Jersey Devil

by Angelheart01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms (Supernatural), Angels, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel the trickster, Giant Trueform nephilim, Giant angels, Mystery, Nephilim, Nephilim trueform, New Jersey, Other, Prankster Castiel, Prankster Gabriel, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Protective Jack Kline, Sabriel - Freeform, Urban Legends, Winged Castiel, giant castiel, giant trueform Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelheart01/pseuds/Angelheart01
Summary: An unban legend turns into a mysterious haunting case that leads Sam and Dean on a hunt to the Pine Barren of southern New Jersey, in search of the legendary New Jersey Devil, but the creature they encounter turns out to be something more angelic.





	1. What's up Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Sam, Dean and Jack meet Gabriel and Castiel!

After locals report of a big, demonic, winged creature that is hiding out in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey, scaring everyone it encounters, the Winchester brothers along with the help of Jack the nephilim child, are called on the case, so they head to New Jersey to investigate the situation 

Dean, Sam and Jack were all driving down an empty road, passing a horse farm, 

Jack enjoys watching the majestic houses graze on hey and oats and grass and galloping freely in the green grass, 

Jack loved horses

Jack took interest in one of the horses in particular it was a beautiful tan and white horse with big glowing blue eyes and a dark haired main, and horns on it's head

It was unlike any other horse Jack ever seen before 

Jack thought he reconized this strange creature's form, almost like he seen this creature before somewere but Jack couldn't quite place it

And suddenly the horse stood up on 2 legs like a human, and Jack's blue eyes widened in amazment, 

"Wow!, Hey Dean, I think i see something, you have to see this" Jack said 

Then animal jumped over the fence at a fast speed, the creature came stright towards them

And suddenly a strange looking animal that was bipedal and had large black wings, flew past right in front of the car as it passed by very quickly, 

and in the blink of an eye the unusual creature was gone, it quickly disappointed into the woods

Dean panics and hits the breaks, and cursed "Son of a B#tch" 

Sam wakes up from his own nap, in surprise

"Dean, what's wrong?"! Sam shouted in sudden surprise

"What the hell was that"? Dean asked alormed

"What was what Dean?, I didn't see anything" Sam said

"Well i did it was scary and had huge wings, horns and glowing eyes and pointy teeth" Dean said panicked 

"Are you sure it wasn't a shadow maybe a big bird flew over head, there are a lot of large birds of prey that fly around here, hunting for small animals to eat" Sam explained

"Listen i know what i saw and that was definitely not a large bird, besides birds don't have glowing red eyes, big horns, sharp claws and large pointy teeth Sam" Dean said defensively

"This thing looked like some kind of deamon horse, dragon hybrid" Dean described the strange creature

"Let's take a look, i saw something weird myself, although i saw something with blue glowing eyes" Jack said 

The boys pulled over to investigate the strange situation 

Sam Noticed something weird some of the trees were burned but at random

They get out and walk around, stepping on crunchy leafs, and twigs

They hear a restel of leaves and see large, gold, glowing eyes appered stairing back at them

"What do you think that is"? Sam said 

It's probably just a deer roaming around" Dean said trying to reensure himself

Then they hear a familiar laughing voice

"Who's there"? Dean said frightened and jumped 

They hear a snap of figures and Gabriel appears with a huge snark on his face 

"Hey, Deano, Sammy, Jack hope i didn't scare any of you" Gabriel said sarcastically 

"I know it was you all alone uncle trickster, i could see your trueform the whole time" Jack said in a laughing tone

Gabriel pats Jack on the back and said " Of course you can kiddo you are half angel, half human afterall"

"So what are you boys doing in these neck of the woods anyway" Gabriel asked 

"We are on a very important case, we are looking for the creature know as the New Jersey devil"

"What are you doing here Gabriel"? Sam asks 

" O nothing much, I'm Just hear to help you on your little hunt, boys

"Hold on, how did you know about that"? Sam asks curiously 

"Hello, I'm an archangel i know everything", the trickster angel answered with sassy tone

"Then why did you ask, why we were here if you already knew why"? Dean asked suspiciously

"I was just making conversation" Gabriel jokes 

"So tell me about the creature you boys saw" Gabriel said 

"Well it has large black wings, It has large, thick, horns on it's head, large, piercing, glowing, blood red eyes, it looks like a dagon, with a horse or goat like face amd hoofs for feet and it walks on 2 legs, and it has large pointy teeth sticking out of it's mouth, Dean described 

"Sounds right to me" Gabriel said 

"Do you know what this thing is"? Sam asked Gabriel 

"I know of this guy, i seen him before' but don't worry it won't eat you" Gabriel said joking

"How do you know" ? Dean asked paranoid

"I just do" Gabriel answered 

"Well let's find this monster" Dean said

They find large rounded foot prints that appear to be large hoof prints, that appear to belong to the monster

They then hear peirsing, chilling, hellish screams, and growling noises that imedetly send shivers down sam and Dean's spines  


Gabriel and Jack seem unaffected by the noises, it doesn't scare angels or nephilims, only humans

"Gabriel this better not be one of your stupid tricks again" Dean said 

"Trush me Deano it's not a trick" Gabriel grinned 

"Hey look over here, look what i found" Jack calls

They find large chicken feathers, or so they thought they were bird feathers 

Black and white feathers were scattered, but they were not chicken feathers

Gabriel explains they are actually angel feathers, angels sometimes loose their old feathers when they grow new ones, kind of like how birds molt

"So there are other angels are around here"? Sam asks 

"Yes, angels are everywhere kiddo" Gabriel said, with a grin on his face

There was blood and strange scratch markings on tree trunk and on some loose tree branches laying on the ground

Witch was really just cherrys berries that fell off the trees but no one knew that

"Do you think this thing eats people"? Dean asked alormed

" Hmm, it might, if it's hungry enough" Gabriel said sarcastically, 

" What, i thought you said this thing doesn't eat people"? 

Well, i could ne wrong, but if it does at least me and Jack will be safe, we can just zap ourselves both out of here"

" sence when are angels ever wrong about these kind of things and what about me and Sam"? Dean said worried 

"I don't know what about you two Dean, you two always come back in the end anyway"? Gabriel said 

"That's not funny Gabe" Sam said 

" Can't you two take a joke" Gabriel said 

"I had enough of your jokes" Dean said

"No, i doubt it eats people, look over here" Jack shows them

There were also small bones, that were actually from small animals a predator had gotten

"These look too small to be human bones" Jack said 

Guys look over here, i see something in the distance Sam said

"So what's up giganto"? Besides you" Dean joked with Sam 

"Look over there, do you see that?

The creature had large black wings and as they got closer to the creature it turned out to be a familiar face

It was acyually a tall blue eyed angel man in a trenchcoat

"Hold on, is that Cas"? Dean said

"Hey Cas! We are over here" Dean said 

Then Cas suddenly appered behind Dean and Sam, surprising both the brothers

Hello Dean, Sam, Jack, Gabriel" Cas said 

Hey Cas how are you"? Dean said

"I fine, how are you"? Cas asks 

"We're good" Dean said

"It's good to see you Cassie" Gabriel said 

" It's great to see you too, brother" Cas said

"Hi Cas I'm glad you are here" Sam said 

"It's good to be here" Cas said 

"Hey uncle Cas i missed you" Jack said 

"I missed you too Jack" Cas said

Dean, Sam, Jack, Gabriel and Cas gave eachother a friendly group hug and smiled at eachother

"So Cassie what are you doing here"? Gabriel said 

Cas paused trying to think of a good answer, to cover up the fact that, the angel was here the whole time, and the thing everyone seen was actually Cas

"I come to look for the Winchesters and young Jack, i knew they came out here looking for this strange creature's whereabouts, so i followed them out here" Cas lied

"You meen you flew all this way just to help us"? 

"Umm yes" Cas answered neaversly 

Cas wasn't a very good lier, because of his angelic nature 

"Aww Cas, you are awesome" Dean said 

"Yaa, Cas you are the best" Sam said 

"Thank you Dean, Sam you are wonderful friends" Cas said 

"So did you find anything yet Cas"? Sam asks 

"No, nothing yet" Cas said 

"Why don't we all split up" Cas suggested 

Cas was trying to find an excuse to hide so no none els would know his secret

"Can i go with you Cas"? Jack asked 

"Sure Jack" Cas said 

"I'm going with Cas too, we can catch up on some old times together, isn't that right brother" Gabriel said 

"Of course, come on Gabriel let's go" Cas said 

And Sam and Dean teamed up with eachother 

Cas knew Gabriel and Jack could see his trueform, but he still wanted to keep his identity a secret for now

Cas looked like his human vessel form as of now, but Cas could change his form to giant trueform size anytime he wanted 

but Cas still didn't want anyone to know the creature everyone saw running around was actually Cas in his trueform, only except in his vessel's size around 6 feet, instead of his giant skyscraper size

because Cas didn't want to scare anyone with how big the angel's massive size was, but Cas still wanted to surprise everyone eventually

And eventually Cas will show his enormous trueform size to everyone

So just what was Cas up to anyway?

Everyone would soon find out


	2. Angels, nephilims and Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel talks about porn and educates his nephew Jack on Casa Eratica porn, also Dean and Sam get to see Castiel, Gabriel and Jack's giant angel and nephilim trueforms! Everyone finally enjoys an easy night with a peaceful rest.  
> The hunters take the night off and lay their weary heads to rest in the safe hands of their giant angel friends. Enjoy!

Cas, and Jack were catching up on some old times and having a nice father and son conversation Cas told Jack how proud he was of his nephilim nephew and how much Jack was just like a son to Cas

Gabriel was sucking on a big, red lollipop and reading a Casa Eratica porn magazine called the mustache series, written by a famous author by the name of Mr. Dick S

Gabriel said "Hey Jack want to learn more about humanity"?, "I can show you some of really great stuff"

Jack innocently said "yes please, i would love too. I love leave new things"

Gabriel was teaching his nephilim nephew Jack all about Casa Eratica porn, and what it looks like when a man is happy to see you

Cas gave Gabriel a stearn look, not amused

"Calm down Cas, I'm just educating young Jack here about the human body, I'm meen he is half human afterall i think he showed know these things" Gabriel joked

Cas didn't approve of this kind of this but Cas really didn't want Jack learning this on the streets so Cas let Gabriel continue to educate his nephew on such matters

Cas even had to admit porn was kind of amusing, and thinking about such matters made his vessel begin to feel happy in lower areas

Cas snapped out of it and said "Hey guys look, i think i see something over there"

"Jack stay here with your uncle Gabriel"

"Ok Cas, i will" Jack said still faninated with how the human body works on the outside"

Cas wanders off to find Dean and Sam

"What was that"? Dean said

"I didn't see anything" Sam said

"Look over there, moose much" Dean joking with his little but taller brother Sam

The creature was the size of Castiel's vessel and wearing Castiel's trenchcoat and blue tie

Dean was imedetly conserned about his friend Cas and yells at the monster in frustration

"Hey, you that trenchcoat and tie dosen't belong to you, that coat and tie belong to my friend Cas, now give them back, you as$ hat "! Dean yelled defensively at the creature

The strange creature then reviled it's wings, spread it's wings out and flapped it's huge wings and jumped up in the air landed on top of the impala and did a little jig, dancing and toying with Dean on purpose 

"Hey, you dick, get off of her, that's my baby"! Dean shouts in frustration 

The creature stairs at Dean with glowing blue eyes that suddenly turn to glowing red eyes as if it was angery with Dean

Dean said "nice try but you don't scare me, you little b!tch"

Then the monster grew larger and larger in size outgrowing Castiel's trenchcoat, and blue tie, the articles of clothing fell to the ground, landing on top of the Winchesters, Castiel's coat fell on top of Dean's head and Castiel's blue tie landers on Sam 

and the monster was growing so big until it grew to the size of a city building towering well over both of the Winchesters, looking downloads at them

"Dean i think you just made it mad" Sam said and panicked

The winged monster is massive and it is holding an enormous angel blade in it's hand

The massive monster turns facing Dean face to face, grips Dean tight and raises Dean into the air close to it's face

"Dean no"! Sam yells

"Put him down, you big monster he is my brother" Sam said

The behemoth, giant monster was totaly ignoring Sam's pleades and crys, as it was just stairing at Dean with large glowing eyes and opens it's mouth to speak

Dean mistakes this as the monster as wanting to eat him

"Go ahead eat me, you giant son of b*tch"! 

Dean's little voice mealy sounded of that of a tiny chipmunk

Dean yells at the giant monster who has the tiny hunter in his massive clutches 

The creature grins lightly and just tilts it's head confused and answers 

"Hello Dean" the creature spoke softly 

Suddenly Dean reconized that head tilt and this familiar gravely voice 

"C Cas" ? "Is that you"? Dean asked scared 

Cas, shakes his giant head and answers yes Dean, it's me"

Is this how big you really are?

Cas you are huge, you are a giant

"Yes Dean this is my trueform, this is the size i am in my trueform

This is how big i am in my trueform"

"Cas, you are beautiful 

Cas was glowing with pure grace

Cas as changed his form again to look like his vessels but only giant sized, so Dean wouldn't be so frightened of Cas

Dean still felt nearverous about sitting in Castiel's giant plam Dean was hugging Castiel's giant thumb for deer life

Dean know Cas wouldn't hurt him and Cas had a good grip on Dean and Dean knew Cas wouldn't drop him, Dean was completely safe in the hands of his giant guardian angel friend

Hey Cas, are you the New Jersey Devil"? Dean said surprized

And that was you were making all those offal noises?

Little did they know it was jusy Castiel's' true voice,

Cas was just singing in enochian, but Dean anf Sam didn't know that

Gabriel was in on the trick the whole time

Surprise it was all just a joke, a trick

Gabriel laughed

Gabriel shows his trueform as well growing giant and flashing his giant golden wings and grinning down at poor little Sammy, teasing Sam about not being the tall one anymore

Gabriel looks like a giant version of his vessel with giant golden glowed wings

"What's up shorty, not you" the giant trickster angel jokes at Sam

Gabriel then gentlely picks up Sam and cuddles his little moose friend closely to his chest and smiled down at his little friend laying on his plam all balled up like a little hamster

Sam was looking up at Gabe with his pretty green hazel eyes and was looking into Gabriel's large golden eyes glowing with grace as Sam smilies up at his giant angel friend

Jack shows his giant nephilim trueform nephilims are not as big as an angels trueform but compared to a human a nephilim is still really giant because nephilims are half angel afterall

Everyone enjoys a cozy relaxing evening and Sam and Dean spend a safe and conformable and warm night cuddling with the two giant angel brothers

Cas brings Dean closer to his heart and the beating of the giant angel's heart Dean is soon relaxed by the thumping beats of the angel's giant heart the sounds of Castiel's beating heart soothe Dean into a calm sleep

The tiny human closes his eyes and smiles, Cas covers Dean with his trenchcoat using the coat as a blanket to keep his little buddy warm as the tiny hunter falls asleep in Castiel's giant hand on Castiel's chest lower and closer to Castiel's belly

Sence angels don't have to sleep Cas and Gabe watch over their little buddies all night keeping the Winchesters safe and sound

Cas and Gabriel lay down and let the tiny hunters lay on their chests and bellies

Gabriel shelters little Sam covering Sam with his jacket to keep Sam cozy and warm

Jack snuggles beside Cas smiling at Cas and uncle Gabriel who was laying on the other side next to Cas and everyone is happy

"Goodnight Dean i will seem you in the morning" Cas wispers softly

"Goodnight Sammy, sweet dreams my little moosey" Gabriel said


	3. Jack's big night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there will be hunters, giant trueform angels, giant trueform nephilims, hugs and lots of cuddles!
> 
> Jack and the beanstalk is Jack's favorite fairytale story, after reading the book Jack wants to prove that even monsters or rather giants can do good in this world, and that even giant nephilims can be good guys
> 
> Jack saves Sam and Dean from a dangerous situation then Jack shows his giant nephilim trueform size, and the Winchester brothers cuddle with their buddy Jack the nephilim, there are lots of hugs and cuddles in the end

That night the Jack says awake watching the full moon and the stars shine brightly in the night sky with Cas and Gabe

Just like Cas and Gabe, Jack doesn't always have to sleep because Jack is part angel, but sometimes Jack did sleep because Jack is also part human, but tonight Jack stays wide awake

"It sure is a beautiful night tonight, look at all of the stars twinkling, shinning like diamonds, it's fascinating 

Jack is reading his favorite book, under the light of the moon and stars, jack liked the story of Jack and the beanstalk, this is Jack's favorite fairytale story because it was about humans and giants

After reading the book Jack want to prove giants can be good guys and Jack belives not all giants are bad guys

Jack wants to prove that even monsters or rather giants can do good in this world, and that even giant nephilims can be good guys

Jack lays along side of Cas resting his head on top of Castiel's lower belly, Cas was still awake as well, Jack watched as Cas cradling Dean gentlely

Cas smiled at Jack and Jack smiled back at Cas looking at watching Dean sleeping on Cas' upper belly using Cas' stomach as a soft, warm cushion like bed with Cas' trench coat wrapped around Dean like a blanket

Dean looked so peaceful laying with Cas and Jack wished he had someone to cuddle with

Cas spread out his giant wings wrapping his wings around Jack in a soft feathered hug

Jack smiled and giggled as the feathers on Cas' wings tickled against Jack

"Do you like that Jack"? Cas asks

Jack responds "yes that feels really nice Cas thank you"

Then Jack gets up and lays in between in the middle of Castiel and Gabriel ans cuddles in between both Castiel and his uncle Gabriel

Jack was happy to be closer to both Dean and Sam at the same time so he could watch over both of them

Then Jack looks over at Sam all snuggle up with Gabriel like a little moose teddy bear or a moose stuffed animal, and Jack cuddles up along side of uncle Gabriel 

Gabriel smiles at Jack "Hey there Jack, how are you"? Gabriel said 

"I'm fine, i could use a hug"

Gabriel hugs Jack with one arm tying not to wake Sam, and Jack hugs Gabriel back and Gabriel gave Jack a wings hug as well, coving Jack with his big, golden wings

Jack wispers "hey Cas, Gabriel, can i hold Dean and Sam, please"?

Jack whispered in a soft voice because Jack didn't want to wake the brothers up from their peaceful rest 

Cas answers "yes Jack, but be careful humans are fragile, as you may know"

Gabriel said "ok kiddo, I'm sure Sammy won't mind"

Jack carefully scoops up Dean and Sam trying not to wake them up

Dean jumps up out of his sleep, and Sam's eyes widened in sudden surprise

Shh, it's ok, dont be afraid, it's just me Jack wispers in a gentle voice

"Jack what are you doing"?

"I just wanted to hold you both, is that alright"?

"That's fine, you just scared us out of a sleep that's all"

"O I'm sorry, don't worry you can go back to sleep now i got you, and you are safe with me" Jack said 

"Here, Dean, Sam you can both lay beside me" Jack said eagerly with a friendly smile across his face

"Go ahead make yourself conformable" the gentle giant said

Sam and Dean get in a conformable position and snuggle beside Jack, with Sam on one side and Dean on the other side

They climed on top of Jack and layed easy on Jack's chest listening to the thumps of Jack's heartbeat as the sounds slowly soothed Sam and Dean to sleep

Everyone is content and Jack is filled with joy and smiles down at his friends watching them sleep happily

During the night Sam and Dean awake to a the sound of a strange loud growling noises

Jack wraps his wings around the brothers very protectively

There turns out there really is a real monster called the New Jersey devil and it's running a mock, running around

Sam and Dean wake up to investigate

Jack lets them go but keeps a watchful eye on Sam and Dean

The monster jumps out at and attacks Sam and Dean pinning them down, knocking the weapons out of their hands

It starts to claw at Sam's legs and bite Dean on the arm

Cas and Gabriel rush to Sam and Dean's rescue

There stood 2 massive trueform giant angels ready to fight the monster

Cas yells "hey Ass-butt"!

The horned, horse like monster looks at Cas with glowing eyes of red, but it was obviously more focused on Sam and Dean at the moment

Cas and Gabriel come to the rescue and use their angel blades to fight off the monster  


But then Jack the blue eyed nephilim boy steps in to helps out

And Jack is very angery that the monster attacked Sam and Dean 

"Jack no stay back" Cas said worried

It's ok Cas i got this one Jack insists and Jack pushes cas away to the side, so he could fight the monster himself 

Jack's blue eyes are now glowing with golden grace and Jack spreads out his giant sized wings protectively

Jack was in his giant sized trueform nephilim form

Jack's hight, is half the size of Castiel's giant trueform size, because nephilim trueform are smaller than full powered angels because nephilims are only half angel and half human  


"You attacked my friends, you monster!" Jack said angery

Jack uses his nephilim angel blade to fight off the monster and Jack uses his nephilim angel powers to send the monster away

Jack sends the monster flying across the trees

The monster flees, now afarid of Jack and runs away back into the woods and disappears

"Sam, Dean are you two ok" Jack said

Yes, we are ok Jack, just a little scratched up that's all 

Jack bends down and gentlely touches Sam and Dean and heals their injuries using his nephilim powers, because Castiel and Gabriel needed to rest to heal while their grace both recharges 

"Thank you Jack" the Winchesters said greatful

Sam and Dean come closer to Jack, and Jack ask Sam and Dean if they wouldn't mind spending the night sleeping with him

Sam and Dean both happily agree, "sure Jack"

Jack has a big, happy smile going across his face

Jack still in his giant nephilim trueform size gentlely scoops up Sam and Dean and placed them on his chest and places his giant hand over Sam and Dean and cradles the Winchesters slowly

Sam and Dean cuddle beside Jack and snuggle with their giant nephilim buddy

Sam and Dean lay in a conformable position and snuggle on Jack's chest with Sam on one side and Dean on the other side

The brothers lay there listening to the conforming thumps of Jack's heartbeat as the beats slowly lulled Sam and Dean to sleep

Jack gives Sam and Dean a gentle hug, Sam and Dean give Jack a big hug back in return

Sam and Dean move downwards to Jack's tummy, because it's a softer place to sleep

Jack is very happy now as Jack smiles watching his friends sleep peacefully and undisturbed

"Goodnight" Jack wispers softly

Cas looks over and smiles at Jack and said "I'm very proud of you Jack"

"Thank you Cas"

Gabriel turns to Jack and said "good job Jack"

"Thank you uncle" Jack said

It starts to rain and thunder during the night, so Jack shelters Sam and Dean from the rain using his big wings like an umbrella and Jack wrapped Sam and Dean in a big, soft feather hug

Jack was indeed a hero tonight, just like he aways wanted to be, Jack really is a good guy, and Jack indeed did proved that even giants can be good guys


	4. The next morning, breakfast time,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute and silly chapter about the boys getting breakfast and flying home!  
> This chapter has a little bit of Destiel in it, and Cas explains angel metabolism to Dean
> 
> It's just a funny and cute chapter, enjoy!

The next morning Sam and Dean were laying with Jack cuddled up when they were all the sudden they awoke to the sound of strange loud growls and noisey rumbling sounds of some sort

It sounded like a monster and whatever it was was really close by and sounded angery

The brothers look at Jack and Jack was fast asleep, Gabriel was still awake and Cas was laying on his back awake as well

Then the noise suddenly stopped and then the growl got louder the second time they heard it

"What the heck was that"? Dean asked

"I don't know" Sam said

The noise surfaced again making a monsterous, funny gurgling sound

"I think i know what that sound is" Dean said

"It sounds like a stomach growling" Sam said

Sam and Dean soon relized it was a stomach growling

"That is indeed a stomach growling, i think someone around here is hungry" Dean said

"It's not me" Dean said

"Well don't looks at me" Sam said

"Then who"? Sam said

They layed there awake and alert and then they looked over at Cas because the curious noise was coming from that direction

"You think it's Cas making that funny sound"? Dean asked alormed

"That's my guess" Sam said

"But Cas is an angel and angels don't get hungry do they"? Dean was wondering

They listen again, they see that Cas was rubbing his tummy, holding his midsection, and the strange, noisey gurgles were indeed coming from inside the angel's hungry tummy, because Cas was indeed hungry

The stomach growing sounds are much louder because Cas was giant trueform size

"But how was Cas hungry if angels didn't have to eat"? 

"Cas? Hey Buddy, Is that your stomach growling" Sam said?

"yes", "I'm sorry did i wake you"? Cas said embarrassed

umm, no we were already awake" Sam lied

Dean and Sam climb on top of Cas sitting on the angel's hungry belly

"so are you hungry Cas"? Dean asked giving the angel's belly a pat

Cas' stomach rumbled in response as vibrations rippled right from under Dean and Sam who was laying on the angel's grumbling belly 

"Yes, i suppose i am" Cas said sheepishly

"Well I guess that answers my question" Dean said joking

"Parden me Sam, Dean", "I'm sorry about my stomach rumble, I'm just really hungry"

"No Cas that felt pretty nice" Dean said

Cas tilted his head confused "It did"?

"Of corse It felt like a vibrating massage chair" Dean continued

Cas blushed in embarrassment 

"It did?, Really Dean"? Cas said confused

Yes really, can you do it again"? "Please Cas"?

"Yes, I suppose I can Dean, I'll just wait until my stomach growls again"

"and strangely I think it feels nice too Cas, thank you" Sam agrees

"I'm glad I'm making you feel good Dean, you too Sam"

Then Sam climed off of Cas

Dean milked the moment just a little longer sitting on top of Castiel's belly, just laying down on Cas' tummy for the longest time

Dean really enjoyed listening to the angel's hungry tummy talking as the empty stomach was making loud gurgling noises, hungry rumbling noises, and Dean thought it felt kind of nice feeling the angel's stomach rumble underneath him

"Ok, Dean that's enough i think it's time to get off of Cas, now, leave Cas alone Dean" Sam said

"Yes, this may feel good to you Dean, It may be fun for you, but it's not very fun for me, i don't like this empty, tight feeling in my adomabla area, i don't like feeling hungry, i get cranky when I'm hungry" Cas said

"Party poopers" Dean mumbled under his breath

"Come on Dean, let's grab some breakfast already, I'm starving" Cas begged

"My vessel is so empty inside"

"Me too, I'm hungry too" Jack agreed

Everyone was very hungry  


Dean if we don't get something to eat soon, i might eat you" Cas joked a little grumpy

"Hey that's not a bad idea Cassie" said the trickster sarcastically licking his lips and stairing at poor Sam

"Don't even think about it Gabriel"! Sam said defensively 

O come on Sammy you are no fun" Gabriel said sticking out his toung at Sam

"Ok Cas, Jack, and Gabriel let's get you guys something to eat"

"Finally it's about time we grabbed some breakfast" Gabriel joked

Normally angels and nephilims don't get hungry and didn't have to eat, but a small strain on their grace, from fighting with the monster made Cas and Gabe and Jack a little hungry  


Grace recharges and gets stronger but they needed energy and breakfast sounds like a good idea  


They all went out for a little breakfast

"Come on we can fly there" Jack said

"Hang on i will give you a ride there"

Jack spread out his wings

Are you sure about this Jack"? 

Are you sure you can carry us both Jack"? 

Yes I'm sure, now hold on tight"

I will take you there and Castiel and Gabriel can fly you home

Jack spreads his giant wings out, wrapping both brothers in a feathered hug and surrounding areas them in a blanket of pure glowing grace marking the boys feel safe

Sam and Dean hop on and Jack takes them on a ride through the clouds

Dean and Sam are a little scared of heights

"Don't be afraid, i got you guys, you are both safe

"Do you promous"? 

"I promous"

Cas and Gabriel fly along beside Jack Sam and Dean

This makes the brothers less neaverous

Everyone enjoys a gorgeous view of the sunrise

The sky lite up in pretty pinks, bright oranges, gold and light blue 

It's so beautiful

When they land the brothers are relived to be back on solid ground

"Thanks for the ride Jack"

On the way back home Dean rides with Cas and Sam rides with Gabriel on their giant wings for the trip back home

Everyone was back to normal vessel size for now

Cas got dressed and put his trenchcoat back on 

They all arrive at a place called 'hungry Jacks' it's an all day breakfast place known for their famous flap jacks and cherry pie waffles

Everyone is happy to be seated, they place their orders, Gabriel has a sweet tooth and got the sweetest thing on the menu

Gabriel got chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and venella icecream and a big chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel and got something more healthier, Sam went with maple and brown sugar oatmeal with a small bowl of fresh fruit, and 2 slices of lightly, sweet, wipped buttered honey buns Texas toast on the side and a cup of green tea with honey

Jack got a big warm blueberry muffin, big warm cinnamon bum and apple juice

Dean got waffles with whipped cream and candied Cherrys on top, it was kind of like a cherry pie, and of corse a slice of pie and a cappuccino coffee

Cas got cinnamon French toast with topped with fresh glazed strawberrys, wipped cream, and drizzled with cream cheese icening on top of thick Texas toast slices, and regular plain Texas toast on the side with wipped strawberry cream cheese spread and a glass of chocolate milk and a cup of coffee

"Cas are you really going to be able to eat all of that "?

"Of course" Cas said

Cas polished off his breakfast quickly and was already working on his second helping of this time Cas was eating confetti birthday pancakes before Dean fished his breakfast

Dean was just watching both the angel's eating, out eating any human

"Wow, Cas you sure were really hungry, i think you out ate me"

Dean was amazed just how much Cas and angels and nephilims in general can eat withouteven feeling full, watching the angel devouring his food, eating all of that food watching him pack all of that food away inside his stomach

it must of had something to do with their, the angel's and nephilim's grace

My trueform is really big on the inside of this smaller vessel so my grace is burning the food, rather than digesting it

Digestion would take to long, besides i am an angel my stomach dosen't digest like a human's, my grace is possessing the food and converting it stright into energy and absorbing it into my vessel, to recharge the grace in my vessel

"Cas you are amazing" Dean said

They all eat their breakfast, pay the bill and head on home


	5. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads home

Castiel and Gabriel stay normal size this time the are angels and they possessed supernatural super human strength are still strong enough to carry a human even at normal, vessel size

But Sam and Dean looked disappointed that they wouldn't get to see Castiel's and Gabriel's trueforms this time

so Castiel, Gabriel and Jack switched to trueform size instead, to please Sam and Dean, and now the hunters were alot more happy

"Come on we will fly you two home now" Cas and Gabriel both said

"What about Baby"?, who is going to take her home Dean asked?

"I will" Jack said

Giant trueform nephilim Jack graps the impala, and gentlely carries Baby home, Baby is light weight because Jack has supernatural human strength too

"Hey Jack you better be careful with her, handel Baby with care"!

"Don't worry Dean i will, i got her, Baby is safe with me i promous" Jack said with reinsurance

On the way back home Cas and Gabriel fly Sam and Dean home. Dean rides with Cas and Sam rides with Gabriel

Cas spreads out his arms and fans out his big, dark wings and engulfs Dean in feathers and surrounded by his grace

Gabriel streatches out his arms and fans out giant, golden wings and wraps his wings and golden, bright grace around Sam

The angel's graces both glowed brightly like sunshine

The brothers both felt safe so they hopped on the angel's backs as their giant, feathered wings flap taking the boys up into the air soaring through the puffy clouds for on the trip back home

Everyone gets home safely and relaxes until next time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first supernatural fanfiction, it was just a random silly idea i had, i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Let me know what you think, please leave comments, positive feedback, kudos and bookmark!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Xoxo ❤


End file.
